Chell's Adventures Back Into Aperture
by kingpoptart14
Summary: Atlas and P-Body show up at Chell's door with some very, very important news, and Chell has no choice but to go back to Aperture
1. The entrance

It was ten years ago today, she had been keeping track ever since she left just to make sure that it wasn't all a dream, after a week she realized it couldn't have been. All of those terrible things had happened to her but atleast they were over now, she had left that life, and she was glad. About ten years ago today, she settled down in the little shack about 1/2 a mile away from the exit of the facility, it took a while to get out of the wheat field, and then there was a bit of forest which had a river going through it, she decided to settle down there seeing as she knew how to fish and there would always be fresh was- she was interrupted by something she had never heard. A knock at her door. She didn't know whether to open it or not, this had never happened before.  
>She opened it just a crack to see a familiar blue optic an her first thought was Wheatley, but then she opened it a bit more and saw it was Atlas, P-Body was a few feet away. She looked surprised but motioned as if saying "Why are you here?" she didn't expect the robots to respond as they couldn't talk, or even understand what she was saying, but like all other things she thought about Aperture, she was wrong. Atlas started talking in a robotic, flat, and gravelly voice "GLaDOS installed voice modules on us so we could tell you about what has been going on." Atlas was about to go on but P-body interrupted in a voice only a little higher pitched than Atlas' "The facility is in ruins ever since you left, GLaDOS' Caroline side misses you Chell, she found out that there as a folder on her HDD titled "NEVER OPEN THIS EVER" and she didn't have permission to open it."<br>Atlas then interrupted "She has spent three weeks hacking into her own system to open the file, and the things she found in there were what she said, not satisfying... She found all of Caroline's memories... And she doesn't like it. There is something that she needs to tell you, you must come back with us to the facility. She has been watching you and has seen what you have been going through out here, there will be no animals hunting you anymore." He then pointed to a security camera little bit bigger than an ant. "She has seen you hiding in here for many nights without food and the ten year struggle with death and hunger. She will let you live in the facility with her near endless supply of food. The scientists had created food that wouldn't expire and then mass produced it thinking they could make millions of dollars, GLaDOS still had the recipe and can apply it to any type of food. You can be safe Chell. You can be very safe, for the rest of your short, sad life. All you have to do, is go back to the facility. All you have to do, is come with us."  
>She hesitantly agreed, completely going against the better of her judgment. She followed them back through the small forest and through the wheat field back to the old shack. Atlas waved and pointed to Chell and the door flew open, they all walked into the lift and started their decent back into Aperture.<p>

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is very short but I just wanted to get it written and I think it is OK but this is my first time writing FF so I thought it would be pretty bad, tell me what you think via PM or review! Also I wanted to keep Chell not talking like she did in the games, but Chell has not kept in shape due to lack of testing. I also found a legitimate, scientific answer for why that happens so that is what I am using. So, hopefully you enjoyed this and all feedback is welcome! (I love bad reviews as long as you leave a reason, if you just say this is bad for no reason then I will probably delete it just because it lacks a reason, but if you say I didn't like it because (insert part you don't like here and why you don't like it) I will take it, fix it, and respond to you. Thank you for reading and if you want to see something or have any questions please PM me.


	2. The Decision

The elevator descended into GLaDOS' chamber. But Chell knew something had changed as GLaDOS actually sounded happy as she said "Welcome back, Chell..." She said something after Chell, but Chell couldn't belive it. No, she didn't want to believe it. GLaDOS had said "My daughter." Chell knew GLaDOS could have been Caroline, but she never thought that Caroline could be her mother, but, Caroline was deleted, she shouldn't be here. This was all crazy and she knew she shouldn't be here. She started feeling dizzy and then passed out.  
>She woke up in GLaDOS' chamber only to see her move in that human-like way that she did when she escaped, almost as if emulating human emotions and movement, she finally said "So you have finally awoken, took you long enough." But it was not in the mean sarcastic tone she usually spoke in as if moking her, it was in a less mocking tone with just a hint of insult, she could remember what had happened, how could she forget? She couldn't voice her opinion though, something had happened a long, long time ago, she thought GLaDOS might know though.<br>She pointed to her neck and opened and closed her mouth, the way she saw humans talk so many years ago. GLaDOS knew exactly what she was gesturing for, she didn't forget she was mute. Then she remembered, Chell had been exposed to the nuerotoxin on Bring Your Daughter to work day, she remembered when she discovered Caroline's memories, Caroline wanted to keep her daughter alive, but she WAS exposed to the neurotoxin for a few seconds. She had Alzheimers, she forgot that being exposed to neurotoxin could give a person certain neuro-degenerative disorders such as Alzheimers could give people speaking disability after a short time, but with her in stasis it must have kept her stable, but it still worsened, she was under for more than a short time. She checked her for Alzheimers and saw the worst thing that she could have though, her daughter was dying... She had three months to live, she had an idea but had to ask Chell first. She couldn't do it without her permission anyway. This would only be the second time at Aperture that a human was inserted into an AI, but this time, she would let her keep her human memories.  
>_Sorry about the very, very short chapter, I wrote this out of boredom and a good idea (the ending), and I will release the third chapter tommorow (already writing it). I just want to create suspense for the people reading it right now<p> 


	3. The Answer

When Chell heard of GLaDOS' plan to turn her into an android, she immediatly declined. But GLaDOS had not told her she only had three months to live, she was desperate to save her daughter, so just as Chell was getting into the elevator GLaDOS had left so Chell could leave when she wanted to GLaDOS shouted "Wait!" Chell turned around to face her and she nervously said "I didn't want to tell you this but you have a really, really, really bad brain disease... You have three months to live, I wanted to save you, but I didn't want to make you worry. It seems I have no choice, you are dying Chell. I need to save my daughter again. This time Chell agreed. She was equipped with a new Voice Module a gray optic just like her eyes were. She spoke in a voice very similar to Caroline's. And the best part, she would live forever. She came out in a very special chasis that looked a lot like Chell did when she was alive. Infact, it was made from her skin, Chell had agreed to it. After all, she didn't think she would need it much anymore, she could also finally talk after all those years. She tested out her new voice "Hello!" She heard it, she almost forgot how she sounded, but, she remembered sounding much, much different. This was because she took Caroline's voice and used that to make her VM  
>_<p>

Sorry again for the short chapter, but I made two of these while in a Skype call, so two in one day should make up for it. I just somehow can't make a long one. But, there will be one every day I can make one, so hopefully that makes up or it. Until next chapter, goodbye!


End file.
